Peashooter
Peashooter is the first and primary attacking plant received in every game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. He is a peashooting plant that shoots one pea every 1.5 seconds, dealing 20 damage per shot. Audio Origins Like most other pea-shooting plants, Peashooter is based on the plant ''Pisum sativum''. The term peashooter is normally used to refer to a toy version of a blowgun, or as a slang for small or low-caliber firearms, referring to how weak he is in the Plants vs. Zombies games (except for the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series). The name also refers to the fact that Peashooter shoots peas. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Peashooter is obtained upon starting the game and is the only regular, long-ranged offensive plant available up until Snow Pea is unlocked after beating Level 1-6. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Peashooter is once again the first plant available in the player's seed arsenal, obtained before starting the first level. He is the only regular offensive plant that is available until Cabbage-pult is unlocked after beating Player's House - Day 5. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies '''Peashooter' Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. Damage: normal How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Upgrades Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Peashooter becomes a fast-shooting Gatling Pea, shooting 60 peas in two seconds. Appease-mint effect When boosted by Appease-mint, Peashooter will gain an additional 150 DPS. Costumed When given Plant Food, Peashooter now shoots three giant peas that deal 600 damage per shot, dealing a total of 1800 damage. Level upgrades Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Strategies Peashooter is the first source of firepower in the player's arsenal until another offensive plant is unlocked, namely Snow Pea in Plants vs. Zombies and Cabbage-pult in Plants vs. Zombies 2. As a general rule, Peashooter will be outclassed by almost all plants unlocked later on, as it takes a while to defeat even the most basic Zombie and lacks a proper mechanic to aid himself or support other plants. Regardless, Peashooter is useful as an early offense plant to buy time for planting other offensive plants, unless the player wants to use Potato Mine or other instants instead. With its low price and good rate of fire, it can hold off the old zombies for long enough, allowing the player to plant a better offensive plant. It is also quite powerful at higher levels, being able to defeat a basic zombie in two shots. Peashooters should be planted on the lane of an oncoming zombie, where he will fire at the zombie until either himself or its target has been killed. Torchwood can also be used to give Peashooter's projectile splash damage in Plants vs. Zombies, as well as double their damage in both games, therefore turning him into a somewhat powerful area damage plant. Peashooting plants of any type are not advised in the Roof levels, as they cannot shoot over the sloped section of the roof unless they are on the rightmost sloped column. This holds true if the player is aiming for the Grounded achievement, but Fume-shrooms with Coffee Bean usually provide superior crowd control capability. Heat Wave mini-game Peashooters are the only offensive plants available in the mini-game Heat Wave, where tough enemies that would normally absorb many peas appear frequently. The Peashooters have a special ability, however - immediately after shouting (or making noise) into the microphone of the Nintendo DS, some of the Peashooters on the screen will gain an orange-yellowish tint and begin shooting a constant stream of peas at the same rate as a Repeater. The supercharged Peashooters will allow the player to make short work of tough zombies like the Gargantuar that Peashooter would normally be unable to deal with. However, the noises on the microphone should be maintained, as over time, without a signal, the Peashooters will eventually tire out and turn a tint of brown, and soon enough black. A constant source of loud noises, such as a speaker or fan, is advised to keep the Peashooters running. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Peashooter mostly functions in the same way as the first game, being a plant with not too many pros or cons. However, usage of the Zen Garden will allow just one Peashooter to dispatch even a Buckethead Zombie with little trouble. Boosted Peashooters are quite cheap and very effective against zombies. After that, dig it up with Shovel Boost to get some sun refund or leave him to stall zombies. After the new update, plants may now level up. Once he reaches max level, the Peashooter can kill a basic zombie with two shots, and once in level 20 (max level for common plants) only costs 25 sun and gains lime-colored glowing peas trailing magical essence, with an approximate of 110 damage per shot. A lane of max level Peashooters can easily overwhelm a Gargantuar of any kind (better with Torchwood). His true potential is kind of hard to find, however, as he will be outclassed by many other plants that you obtain later on. Here are some examples: *Snow Pea can slow down zombies (and has a chance to freeze them at a certain level) at the cost of 50 more sun. *Fire Peashooter can deal double damage per fire pea (has a chance to shoot napalm peas at a certain level) and can warm nearby plants, as well as being immune to freezing herself at the cost of 75 more sun. *Primal Peashooter can stun/knockback enemies at the cost of a slower firing rate and 75 more sun. Related achievements Gallery Trivia General *He, along with Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Potato Mine are shown as the mascots of the series, appearing in all Plants vs Zombies games, as well as in various promotional materials and merchandise. *Many depictions of the Peashooter erroneously portray it having the back leaves of a Repeater, such as on the machine in Slot Machine and many other promotions for the game. *He resembles Bellsprout from the ''Pokémon series, and Deku Scrubs from The Legend Of Zelda Series. *He and Threepeater are the only plants that are plant pieces in Plants vs. Zombies Risk. *A statue of a Peashooter appears as a cameo in a Battlefield 4 map named Dawnbreaker. It is thought that this is a response to the Garden Warfare trailer, which paid homages to various trailers from first-person shooters, mainly Battlefield 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Many of Peashooter's textures, such as his bottom leaves and its head, are used in images of other plants. *He originally had leaves for his eyebrows, similar to Repeater. However, it was later changed to simply have no visible eyebrows at all. *When on the Zombatar tab of the Plants vs. Zombies Website, a Peashooter with blue hair can be seen at the corner of the screen. *Out of every plant, he appears in the most mini-games. *He, Imitater, Explode-o-nut, Giant Wall-nut, Giant Sunflower and Giant Marigold are the only non-upgrade plants that are not obtained by completing a level. *He, Puff-shroom, Wall-nut and Jalapeno are the only plants referenced to in another plant's Suburban Almanac description. Peashooter and Jalapeno are referenced in the Imitater's entry. *Sometimes in Heat Wave, Peashooter will transfer directly from orange to brown. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or not. *In the Android and iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, a Peashooter's leaf is much thicker. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *He is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 being shown fighting the zombies, the other five being Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Pea Pod, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *Even though a Peashooter is the first plant obtained, it is the second seed packet in the seed selection screen and in the Almanac. *He, along with Sunflower and Wall-nut, are the only plants whose costumes change depending on the season. **They are also the only plants who do not have permanent costumes. *The player can see a Peashooter's pea going through his stem before he fires. **a Peashooter's cheeks also puff up right before shooting, making it look like he actually "regurgitates" a pea and then "spits" it out instead of just shooting it. **Its Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars description outright states that he "attacks the enemy by spitting peas". **It might be because it seems to get its peas from the ground. *When Plant Food was used on the Peashooter while he was wearing his 2014 Halloween costume, the mask was still visible. This is opposed to many other plants, as their costumes disappear during their Plant Food effect. *He does his Zen Garden watering animation in the Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A Trailer, when he finished watching Cactus's performance. See also *Peashooting plants *Peashooter Zombie *Pea es:Lanzaguisantes fr:Pisto-pois vi:Peashooter ru:Горохострел pl:Peashooter zh:豌豆射手 ja:豆鉄砲 be:Гарохастрэл Category:Day Category:Day obtained plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Player's House Category:Player's House obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants Category:Appease-mint Family plants